Temptations
by SilverGreen98
Summary: As he watched Hermione sob broken-hearted into her hands, he felt as if his heart was also aching, as if his heart was the one breaking. And he couldn't stand it anymore. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own any characters that appear in the plot (that i own)...T-T. JKR has it all (except for MY plot)...**

**This is a Draco/Hermione story by MiZaZnAnGeL.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy came out of the shower wearing a loose black tee and baggy gray sweatpants that matched the color of his piercing cold eyes. He leisurely walked around the girl who was sitting with her legs tucked under her, her nose buried a thick book.

With one hand, Draco ruffled his long blond hair that was so white it seems bleached, and plopped down on another armchair opposite her. The muggle-born girl held the book so close to her face that all Draco could see is a huge mass of tangled hair. Sighing and slightly shaking his head, the boy reached for an equally thick volume not unlike the one Hermione Granger was holding. Entitled "Dracula", at least its gory scenes about vampires and blood interested hi9m a bit.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, the brunette still didn't acknowledge his presence. The Slytherin couldn't hold his curiosity anymore, so he raised his legs up on the brunette's chair and asked, "What's wrong?" She ignored him.

Fine. So he sat in silence for a while, until another ten minutes had passed but Hermione still acted like he wasn't there.

"Granger, what happened? You haven't flipped one page since I came out." Draco persisted. When she did not answer, he started questioning her about her date. He's not the kind to give up so easily.

Granger's next actions stunned him. She abruptly stood up and swept his feet off, and then flung her precious book at him but it failed to reach its target. Hermione then turned and stormed away, leaving the blond blinking in surprise.

That's odd. The Griffindor usually treated her books as if they were the most tender things on earth, but just now her actions had caused three pages to be ripped out and many sheets to be wrinkled.

And were those tearstains on her cheek? If they were, surely it wasn't his fault? But what had he done wrong?

* * *

**SO... how'd you like it? I'll continue it, but only if you guys want me to... **


	2. Chapter 2

Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had come to better terms ever since they had both been made Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. They had still kept a habit of fighting everyday, but he had stopped calling her a filthy mudblood while she stopped referring to him as "Ferret Face".

Despite their differences, they had become almost like friends. Well, not quite. But the Slytherin had even started reading muggle books after Hermione suggested it one day when he was_ very_ bored and trying to get rid of boredom by shooting insults at her. He tried it only because he really had nothing to do at first, but as the stories got more intense, he started carrying a book around with him. But of course, he couldn't let his Slytherin friends see it.

They started talking and realized they weren't so different after all. Just this afternoon, Hermione had told him a secret. Well, more like a fact.

_Earlier that day…………_

_It's Christmas Break and both of the Heads of Houses did not go home. Harry and Ron were also staying at the Griffindor dorm._

_Draco came out of his room and saw Hermione observing herself in a mirror._

_"Hey, you look…nice," said Draco without thinking. It was true though, Granger looked pretty attractive in that red tank top and those tight black jeans. Sexy, he thought, it's a shame she hides that body under school robes all the time._

_"Really? Thanks." The girl beamed. She had spent a lot of time on her appearance today, and now she's sure she's got it right._

_Draco just shrugged and asked, "Why are you all dressed up? Are you meeting Potty secretly?"_

_She glared at him, "For the hundredth time, Harry is just my best friend."_

_"Who's the unlucky fellow then? Pity the guy who has to look at your face everyday when he wakes up in bed." He pressed sarcastically, not caring that he had complimented her a second ago._

_She sighed and sat down, crossing her arms. "I'm meeting Ron. Today's our anniversary. Now can you please leave me alone?" She turned to the mirror and began putting on makeup._

* * *

**A/N: i planned on updating, but no reviews just broke my heart...I'll update anyways for those who put me on alert, at least i know ppl do read it :(**


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco went into the shower, Hermione was preparing to go look for her redheaded boyfriend. It was almost eleven. Ron hadn't come to look for her, and she did not like the idea that he forgot all about the fact that they have been together for one full year now.

But then again, Ron had always been careless and forgetful, so it would not be a surprise at all if he was already dreaming of whatever and snoring like pig.

Despite that Ron probably was already sleeping, the brunette still fantasized that the red-head had prepared a surprise for her, and her mood was not dampened so much. Maybe if she went right now, he would say, "What took you so long?" and Hermione would smile and they would share a sweet kiss and a romantic candlelight dinner. Speaking of dinner, her stomach growled. She had skipped dinner in the great hall, hoping to eat with Ron, so at almost midnight she was naturally very hungry.

Draco watched her hurry away without saying goodbye and sighed. Then he undressed in the bathroom, and let the scorching hot water run over him as he shouted his sudden frustration that came out of nowhere.

**

* * *

**

**Seriously ppl, do you listen? I said _plz_... Can you _plz_ R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco vaguely wondered what happened as he stared at the door to Hermione's bedroom that she banged seconds ago.

After a few minutes of staring into space, the blond wondered if he should go and ask her what's wrong. He thought about her reactions when he did just that ten minutes ago, and reconsidered if he should risk being punched in the face this time. Oh well. That's what friends are for, right?

Now wait a minute, did he just think of a _mudblood_ as a friend? But what does she think?

Slowly, Draco walked towards the other prefect's door. When he approached it, he raised his hand and knocked. There came no response. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Are you listening?"

"Granger?"

He put his head to the door and listened closely. There was only silence on the other side of the wall. A peculiar thought suddenly struck him. What if she hurts herself or tries to kill herself? Horrified at the thought, Draco kicked the door with all his strength.

The door rattled with a BOOM! It didn't open though, as if it was locked by magic, which probably was the case.

But other than the sound of the door rattling, there was another echoing sound. It sounded like a something hitting the wall, hard. The Slytherin hoped that it was a pillow, not Hermione's head. A terrible image flashed in his mind: Blood was flowing form a open wound on the brunette's cracked skull dripping her dark brown curls. It formed a crimson pool around her as her motionless body slumped against the pale white wall, her face the as ashen and lifeless as the concrete behind her in comparison to the bright red blood.

But why would he care? Why did he panick at the thought of her being injured? His thoughts were cut off as a shaky voice demanded, "What do you want, Malfoy?!"

He let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. "I just want to make sure you're OK."

"Why? So you'll have someone to make fun of and pick on everyday? Of course, what would be the fun of mocking a dead person?" Her voice cracked, and faint sobs could be heard.

He hesitated, was he really saying it? "I'm sorry, Hermione."

There was silence again. Then the door unlocked by itself and opened a crack.

* * *

**As always, hit that little "GO" button in the bottom left corner and feel free to tell me ANYTHING! Compliments and criticism are all welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was silence again. Then the door unlocked by itself and opened a crack.

It creaked loudly as it swung open slowly. Hermione had closed the door so harshly its hinges shook visibly and threatened to give in. Or was it Draco who broke it when he kicked it as hard as he could?

He pulled the door open a little further, wondering what on earth made her so pissed off. He was aware that he might be jinxed the second he walked in, and unconsciously his hand tightened on the wand in his back pocket before he stepped through.

The muggle-born girl was staring at him. But instead of looking angry or dangerous, she had a very odd look in her eyes. It was...shock. The blond couldn't guess why, but acknowledged that she wasn't about to attack him, so he relaxed and studied her for a moment.

Hermione was sitting in the middle of her bed with her legs curled up and her knees under her chin. Her pink and puffy eyes were proof that Draco had guessed right when he assumed she was crying earlier. A pillow, which had a damp stain on the middle, lay on the floor close to the wall, drenched by Hermione's tears and had obviously been thrown by the bushy-haired Griffindor in her frustration.

He moved towards the bed and sat down on the corner. Her head turned as his weight made a dip the mattress. She spoke.

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

He blinked. "That's not your name?"

"Well, it is. But before you've only referred to me using my surname or some random offensive noun."

Draco blinked again, this time not in confusion but in surprise. Surprise at himself that he _did _actually call her first name, and that he hadn't realized until now. It had sounded natural, more natural than calling her insulting names. He was surprised at all the peculiar things he did recently, and he instinctively knew that there was an ultimate reason for this. He just didn't want to think about it, or at least, admit it.

"I guess you're right."

Hermione kept looking at him, her chocolate brown eyes flashing a thousand _"Why?"_s at him. He looked down and was silent.

"Ma-Draco...Is this the first time you apologized to someone?" She asked tentatively.

"Huh?" He was deep in thought, his thin brows knitting together._ Why?_ Then he heard her say his name. His _first_ name.

* * *

**You guys can probably guess what's making Hermione moody...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?" Draco was deep in thought, his thin brows knitting together._ Why?_ Then he heard Hermione say his name. His _first_ name.

"Well, I was just thinking that I've never heard you apologize about anything before. " She added, " Thank you."

"Me?" He was distracted from his thoughts for a moment. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better... I guess it must've been hard for you to say sorry for the first time, so thanks Draco."

He loved the sound of her voice pronouncing his name. Without thinking he grinned and replied, "No problem. Hey, what are friends for?"

Hermione paused for a second. Then the Slytherin saw a similar grin lighting up her face. "That's right. We're friends."

He felt a bit awkward for giving the answer he did, so he hastily changed to another subject.

"Er... What happened tonight?"

Her grin disappeared and her face looked sad again.

Quickly the blond added, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand." He made a gesture to rise.

"No!" She cried, a little too desperately and eagerly.

It was his turn to glance at her questioningly.

"I...I don't want you to leave. Can you stay with me tonight?"

He sat back down and his heartbeat quickened a little.

The girl blushed. "I didn't mean it in _that _way, don't get me wrong."

"Of course, I know. Only as a friend." Draco couldn't help feeling just a little disappointed.

"It's just that I can't talk to Ginny and Harry about this - they'll probably be on his side, so you are the only one I can talk to."

"Are you sure your ready to talk about it? You look really hurt by whatever happened."

"I'm sure. I want to get it out and try to forget about it." Hermione looked rather determined.

Feeling a bit proud that she can trust him so much to share a secret with him, he nodded at her, encouraging her to go on.

* * *

**I know, I know... You probably all hate me for updating so late. Still, review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione looked down at the sheets, wondering how to start. She still could not fully believe that the painful memory is real, but she knew it was. Her heart ached just to think about it, but she also knew that she would have to tell someone, or it can be worse. She decided to start from the beginning.

"Well, today, you know I was waiting for Ron, right?"

"Yea."

"On tonight of last year, he told me that he loved me..." She stopped abruptly. "That lying bastard!"

Draco was slightly taken aback by the sudden raise in her volume. The brunette seemed surprised, too, and looked as if she wished she could take it back. She cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing.

"I was really moved. So I told him I felt the same way and then, we were together. At first he was really sweet. But after about six months, he started becoming late to our dates. After another month he even forgot about them completely. Of course, he apologized every time and I always forgave him. But when he forgot my birthday last week, it was too much. Even you remembered." Hermione frowned and added bitterly.

He smiled inwardly, but his expression remained serious.

"Well, you know what happened next."

Oh yes, he remembered. On the next morning, as the students were having breakfast in the Great Hall, a large barn owl swooped over the Griffindor table, a bright red envelope clutched in its sharp-taloned feet. Many pairs of eyes followed it as it dropped the howler onto the table in front of the receiver. Gasps could be heard all around the tables, but the most audible gasp came from Hermione, for it landed right in front of her.

She was definitely horrified. But try as she might, she could not guess what it was for. She hadn't done anything wrong. Hesitantly, she opened the envelope. Instantly, an echoing and deafening voice filled the Great Hall.

To everyone's great surprise, the voice did not have the tone of anger or frustration as the voices howlers usually contained. Instead, it started to recite a poem in a slow charming voice.

As the sweet love poem ended, Ron's voice was heard, announcing his message to all of Hogwarts. "Hermione. I love you."

* * *

**So yea, my imagination kinda went crazy and I invented another way for the howler to be used. Please tell me what you think and leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_FLASHBACK_

As the sweet love poem ended, Ron's voice was heard, announcing his message to all of Hogwarts. "Hermione. I love you."

All at once, everyone's head turned in her direction. She blushed furiously, both glad that Ron was so sweet and annoyed at the attention. She was suddenly very interested in the loose stand of fabric on her skirt and stared intently at it.

A warm hand grabbed hers. She almost gasped. Looking up, she saw Ron's clear blue eyes looking straight into her own.

"Hermione, will you give me another chance?" How could she refuse?

"Yes." was her ready reply. Apparently not a lot of people knew why he was apologizing, but they didn't really care. How everyone managed to hear her quiet reply was a mystery, but nearly all of them started clapping the moment she uttered the word. They were a quite popular couple and many people thought they were just perfect for each other.

Meanwhile, as Ron embraced Hermione in a tight hug, no one looked around to see Lavender narrowing her eyes and give Hermione a loathing look.

* * *

**Ooh... I think you can guess what happened now... don't forget to click that REVIEW button...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, you know what happened next."

Draco nodded. It was actually a pretty sweet thing to do, and he was just amazed that a guy like Ron could've thought of it. Well, it's probably the idea of that brother he has. Fred. Or was it George? It didn't matter, he decided. Only the fact that he did it and Hermione liked it.

"So I forgave him...how could I not?" It was more of a statement to herself than a question.

Then she was silent again. Draco knew she was getting to the part about what happened today, and he waited until she was ready.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Today was our anniversary. I thought he would remember, after all he did to convince me of his love. But no." At the last word, her voice quavered a little. He frowned in concern.

"I waited and waited. He didn't come. So I went to go look for him. At first I wasn't mad, I could've forgave him if he had just forgotten our anniversary. I wouldn't be happy, but I would've forgave him. I thought he might still be in the Griffindor common room and I found him there alright, but I'd never expected to see what I saw. He was there on a couch, but he wasn't alone. Someone was with him - or rather, under him."

Draco was quite surprised to hear that. Under? He didn't understand until she continued after a brief pause.

"Yes, I said under. I expected him to be doing other things, maybe working on an essay that's due tomorrow or just hanging around the common room. Never did I suspect that he would be making out with Lavender on the couch." Her voice was laced with pain and anger.

The Slytherin wanted to cry "No!" when she told him what she saw, but that would've sounded very stupid.

"Really, what was I suppose to do? I stood there, frozen, watching my boyfriend snog one of my friends. I couldn't believe my eyes at first. For a moment I felt nothing. Then I felt anger. How could he do this to me?" There was a glimmer in her eyes, and Draco realized that they were tears.

"Lavender was the first one to see me. She gasped and immediately sat up. Ron just looked dazed for a moment. Then when he saw me, his expression changed from bewilderment to shock to fear. He practically jumped away from Lavender. I raised my wand to hex him, but I...I couldn't do it. I turned and headed for the door. "

"He began to say something, but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to hear any more. I was such a fool to believe him. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. He stopped following me after some time and I came back here. I felt so stupid, really. I was so stupid. He hurt me so much and I still couldn't bring myself to do something about it." The tears started to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

Awkwardly, Draco tried to comfort her. It had always annoyed him greatly when girls cried before him, and he still did not know what to do when such a situation occured.

But today, something was different. Usually the reason he stopped a girl from crying was just to shut them up. This time, as he watched Hermione sob broken-hearted into her hands, he felt as if his heart was also aching, as if _his_ heart was the one breaking. And he couldn't stand it anymore. He felt an unexplainable urge to protect her from whatever it was that was hurting her, and anything that will hurt her. At a loss of what to do after several minutes of talking, he did the only other thing he could think of at the moment.

He swept her into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

It worked.

Hermione immediately stopped crying and her body stiffened. Silence was so sudden and overwhelming that they could almost hear each other's heartbeats.

Only then did Draco realize how intimate his last action was. Awkwardly, he pulled back.

"Sorry." He murmured quietly, saying the unfamiliar word for the second time that day and the second time in his life.

Looking up, he saw that Hermione was shaking her head hard.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this. God, I don't know why I did. I shouldn't be wasting your time. Why would you care anyway? I'm just being selfish. You can leave if you want to, really."

His heart began to ache again when she starting apologizing. Damn it, he did care. But he didn't even know why. And not for the first time, he noticed just how beautiful she was. Unconscious of his own actions, Draco raised his hand and touched her hair. It didn't feel bushy at all under his fingers, but rather soft and silky.

Hermione's dark brown eyes met his, and he saw confusion in them. He was confused as well. She should be right, but she wasn't. He cared and he did not want to leave at all.

She was slowly studying his expression, as if trying to find the reason of his actions. Draco hoped that she could reach a conclusion, because he couldn't even come up with one himself.

And he suddenly found her face very close to his. Some how, the distance between them had vanished, and if he bent just a little bit their lips would meet. He did not find an answer to his own questions, but he did know it would be a good decision to move away now. And if he doesn't, his self-control would-

But the next moment his brain had stopped functioning and all thoughts flew out the window.

Because Hermione leaned forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**You have probably guessed that Draco and Hermione will be making out in this chapter. And you're right.**

**Warning: slightly sexual situation**

* * *

At first her lips barely brushed against his softly, with hardly any pressure.

Draco couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was KISSING HIM? This was so unexpected that he let out a gasp. And her swift tongue immediately swept into his mouth, searching for his. That wasn't helping the situation at all.

But being a Malfoy, he quickly recovered from his shock. When he did, he found that he was kissing her back. And before he knew it, Draco was deepening the kiss, one hand supporting the back of her head, and slowly exploring her mouth. The other hand was running up and down the entire length of her body, COMPLETELY of their own accord. The truth was, he's been wanting to do this for a long time.

So much for his self-control that Malfoys are so proud of.

Hermione's arms quickly circled his neck as her hands slipped into his white blond hair. A small muffled moan left her lips when Draco lightly sucked on her tongue. Without any warning they fell back onto her bed, Hermione on top. A small hand slipped under his shirt, running over his toned muscles and his now heated skin. The Slytherin let out a groan and their lips parted for a moment as he flipped them over, so that she was under him.

The blond was highly aware of how good it felt to have her warm slender figure pressed against his. God, but he was getting turned on, and he couldn't stop himself despite the frantic whispers in the back of his mind. Almost desperately, he captured her soft pink lips again and Draco noted that she was a very good kisser. An uncalled for image of the stupid Weasel snogging her popped up in his head. He could not figure out why the idea of Hermione kissing Weasley was bothering him so much.

Slightly frustrated and distracted, he left her lips, and began to trace her jawbone with a trail of small kisses. Hermione tilted her head back as his lips reached her neck, and the look on her face was driving him crazy. Gently, she tugged on his silver and green tie, and he quickly pulled that off. Then the brunette started to unbutton his shirt. All this happened so fast that there was no time to think about what had happened, or what was happening, and Draco's body was acting without his conscious permission.

Tiny warning bells now shrieked in his head loudly, but he chose to ignore them.

It was not until he was lifting her tight top from her body that his brain finally caught up. Her smooth skin felt like it was on fire, and the moment Draco touched it he was struck with a sudden realization. Now, _wait a minute._

It felt almost like a physical blow as he saw the seriousness of the situation for the first time. What the fuck was he doing?

Draco felt rooted to the spot as fear began to wash over him in cold waves. Dear Merlin, if anyone learned about what (almost) happened tonight, he would be ruined. He would be looked down upon as a disgrace to the pureblood name, a blood-traitor. His father would disown him!

Hermione noticed his hesitation, and in a flash it became clear that she had guessed what was on his mind. A looked of pure horror quickly replaced the ecstatic expression and she blushed a deep shade of scarlet. As soon as the blond could straighten up she hurriedly rolled away from him and grabbed her blanket. Clutching it tightly, she stood next to the bed, not daring to meet Draco's eyes.

Fuck.

What had he been thinking? Now that he could think straight again, he saw the obvious answer to what happened. Hermione was hurt, miserable and confused. She couldn't be blamed for her actions, she wasn't in the right mind. But what about Draco? Was he so selfish and and stupid that he couldn't see she wasn't herself?

Carefully, he looked at the Griffindor, to see her reactions. She stood as still as a statue, not even blinking. But he noticed something, and a fresh wave of fear crashed down on him. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

How could he have been so selfish? He was worrying only about himself, when the girl in front of him had just had the worst shock in her life. He saw how silly his previous apprehensions were. Hermione wouldn't tell anyone. It could only harm her more than him. He could easily pass it off as another dirty trick he played on the Muggle-born, but it was her life that would really be ruined. Now he really screwed it up. He had proved that he did not deserve her trust.

He'd like nothing better to cover his face with his hands and cry out in frustration, but he had to pretend to be calm. He decided it would be best to say something comforting, even though he was beginning to doubt his judgement after what had happened the last time he tried to comfort her. But Draco just couldn't seem to find the right words, and his throat was so tight he probably couldn't produce a sound anyway.

It was Hermione who eventually broke the silence. "I'm sorry." She said, but it was her next words that stunned him. "I'm so sorry. I-I'm not worth it. I'm not." These broken syllable were barely coherent, she was sobbing so hard. Her small body was trembling now, and she looked as if she could barely stand straight.

For the first time that night, the blond felt anger. He wasn't angry at Hermione. No. He was furious at himself. Just when she thought her day could not get any worse, he proved her wrong.

A horrible headache was making him sick and nauseated. He couldn't stand it anymore. Standing up slowly, he saw that Hermione looked as if she would fall to her knees and moment. He resisted the urge to catch her, to hold her. He couldn't make that mistake again. Perhaps he should just leave her alone now.

Maybe it was just a nightmare, and he'll wake up tomorrow only to realize it was all a dream. But even under these circumstances, he found the idea of them being enemies again almost unbearable.

* * *

**A/N: After I got a review telling me: "**I like the plot of this fanfic, but i find it really annoying that you keep calling draco 'the blonde' and Hermione 'the gryfindor' it's ok like once a chapter but after a while it gets a bit tiresome.**" I went back, re-read it and found that I did use that a lot in the first chapters. So I re-edited some parts that I don't like anymore and changed some nouns referring to Draco and Hermione. Hopefully you'll like it better.**

**So review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
